Bounce
by Rin Rizawa
Summary: [This is a GOT7 Drable/Short FF/Ficlet] Hanya berdua. Aku hanya menginginkan itu. BNior—JJ Project. Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!
1. 1-PAST TIME

**Title : bounce series**

**Cast :**

**Im Jaebum a.k.a. JB (GOT7)**

**Park Jinyoung a.k.a. Junior (GOT7)**

** And others… **

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**WARNING! YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : GOT7 ɷ JYP • ****bounce series ****ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : **** [This is a GOT7 Drable] Hanya berdua. Aku hanya menginginkan itu. BNior—JJ Project. Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**|Past time;|**

Jaebum memandang keluar jendela van. Telinganya tersumbat _earphone_ guna mendengar lagu hip-hop yang tengah _boming_. Angin malam yang entah mengapa terasa begitu dingin menusuk kulit. Tapi Jaebum sendiri tidak menghiraukan hal itu—toh dirinya tadi sudah kepanasan diruang latihan, melatih gerakan _dance_ nya, tidak lupa bersama teman-teman satu grup nya.

"Jaebum-a,"

Kepala Jaebum menoleh sembari melepas _earphone_ nya itu, melihat kearah manajernya.

"Sudah sampai, bangunkan yang lain," ujar manajer.

Jaebum mengangguk saja, karena dirinya dan yang lain membutuhkan istirahat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan besok.

"_Yeorobun_, sudah sampai," Jaebum sedikit berteriak. Yang langsung sekejab bangun adalah Jackson dan Yugyeom. Lucu sekali melihat mereka berdua bangun seperti itu.

"Jackson-a, Yugyeom-ie, coba bangunkan Youngjae dan Mark hyung, aku akan ke van sebelah," ucap Jaebum bergegas keluar. Jackson hanya membalas dengan anggukan lemah, sedangkan Yugyeom masih pusing karena bangun tiba-tiba tadi.

Belum dua langkah menuju van satunya lagi, mata tajam Jaebum sudah melihat Bambam dan Jinyoung yang sudah berada diluar van.

"Hyung, kau lama sekali," keluh Bambam, punggungnya bergoyang-goyang menandakan dirinya mengantuk.

"Sebentar lagi Bambam-a, kalau kau tidak kuat kau boleh duluan," balas Jaebum tersenyum tipis. Dan matanya bergeser untuk melihat sesosok satunya lagi.

"Junior, kau kecapaian?" tanya Jaebum, mendekati Jinyoung.

"Sedikit," Jinyoung menghela nafas, punggungnya dibiarkan tersender dimobil van, "ayo kita jalan-jalan," ajak Jinyoung berbisik.

"Kau yakin? Aku takut kau semakin kecapaian, Junior," balas Jaebum dengan muka khawatir.

Jinyoung tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku hanya—ingin kita berdua dulu."

"Jaebum, Jinyoung, kalian tidak ke dorm?"

Mark bertanya, wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Tidak hyung, duluan saja, mungkin kita akan pulang larut," jawab Jinyoung.

Jaebum hendak protes, namun Mark hanya mengindikkan bahunya dan berjalan melalui Jinyoung dan Jaebum.

"Ayolah hyung," rengek Jinyoung.

"Wajahmu pucat, Junior. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit," ujar Jaebum.

"Hyung~"

Ukh, tidak. Jinyoung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya—aegyo.

"Baik, sampai jam satu," balas Jaebum menyerah, tangannya langsung merangkul bahu kecil Jinyoung, "kita ketempat biasa itu?" tawar Jaebum.

Jinyoung tertawa, "Ayo hyung."

.

"Hyung, aku merindukan mu."

**|324words|**

Drable JB dan Junior.

Lopek buat mereka berdua {}

Keep calm and wait next story!


	2. 2-NEW

**Title : bounce series**

**Cast :**

**Im Jaebum a.k.a. JB (GOT7)**

**Park Jinyoung a.k.a. Junior (GOT7)**

** And others… **

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**WARNING! YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : GOT7 ɷ JYP • ****bounce series ****ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : **** [This is a GOT7 Drable] Hanya berdua. Aku hanya menginginkan itu. BNior—JJ Project. Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**|New;|**

Siapa yang tidak kaget jikalau tiba-tiba JYP sendiri memberi pengumuman bahwa mereka berdua akan dimasukkan ke sebuah grup baru—yang akan debut tahun depan.

Tunggu, memangnya sekarang tahun berapa?

Jinyoung memeriksa kalender di handphonenya—oh, 2013…

"Beranggota tujuh orang, Jaebum, kau akan tetap menjadi leader. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan mempertemukan kalian dengan kelima orang lainnya,"

Perkataan dari JYP menyadarkan lamunan Jinyoung. Langsung saja Jaebum berbisik kepada Jinyoung untuk mengikuti.

**Cklek.**

Pintu latihan dance dibuka, langsung saja kelima orang yang awalnya menyebar itu berkumpul dan membungkukkan badan.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung cukup terkaget melihat kelima orang itu—JYP sendiri membalasnya dengan bungkukan singkat dan senyuman tipis.

"Jaebum, perkenalkan ini—Kunpimook Bhuwakul, atau Bambam, Choi Youngjae, Kim Yugyeom, Jackson Wang, dan Mark Yi-En Tuan. Mark lebih tua darimu, Jaebum," jelas JYP.

"Lim Jaebum imnida," ucap Jaebum, membungkukkan badan.

"Err—Park Jinyoung imnida…" lanjut Jinyoung, ikut membungkukkan badan.

"Berkenalan lah," dan sang _big Park Jinyoung_ keluar begitu saja.

**Blam.**

Suasana sangat canggung, jikau ingin tahu.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu—kami JJ Project," Jaebum menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, "akan masuk ke grup baru ini," lanjut Jaebum.

"Jinjja?!"

Jinyoung mengangguk kaku, "Sebenarnya kami juga cukup kaget, tapi—mari bekerja sama," Jinyoung tersenyum dengan khasnya dan mengulurkan tangannya, sedikit membuat suasana canggung ini pudar.

Jaebum tersenyum dengan sikap _easy-going_ milik Jinyoung itu, belum memulai perkataan kembali, lelaki mungil berwajah imut itu bertanya—

"Ano—apa hyungduel berpacaran?"

Jaebum dan Jinyoung terdiam, membatu lebih tepatnya. Keempat lelaki lainnya menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan polos dari teman sesame traineenya itu dan melihat reaksi dari dua senior mereka.

"Bambam-ie, sepertinya tebakanmu benar."

"Eh? Benarkah? Habisnya aku melihat Jaebum-sunbae menatap Jinyoung-sunbae dengan penuh—"

Jinyoung menahan senyumnya melihat ucapan polos dari lelaki mungil bernama Bambam itu.

"Bagaimana jikalau hari ini kita perkenalan saja? Tidak bagus juga bukan satu grup masih canggung sampai satu tahun kedepan?"

**.**

Setengah tahun sudah ketujuh lelaki berlatih bersama untuk debut mereka nanti. Dan cukup dekat. Jaebum awalnya takut Jinyoung tidak mau menerima keputusan dari JYP—ternyata dia salah mengira.

Jaebum tersenyum melihat Jinyoung yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Youngjae dan Jackson, menceritakan entah apa. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana melihat Jinyoung tersenyum kembali.

"Huaa Jaebum hyung, apa Jinyoung hyung benar-benar menarik sehingga hyung melihat Jinyoung hyung seperti itu?!" desis Bambam takjub, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Jaebum menoleh, dan tertawa kecil, "Kau akan mengerti hal itu sendiri, Bambam-a—apa perlu aku memberitahu Mark hyung bahwa kau selalu merasakan jantungnya tidak beraturan itu?" tanya Jaebum.

"Huaaa jangan hyung! Aku tidak ingin Mark hyung tahu!" Bambam berdesis, kepalanya melihat kekanan dan kekiri takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Jaebum tertawa, membuat seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Jaebum hyung kenapa?" tanya Yugyeom, yang tengah duduk disebelah Jackson dua menit yang lalu.

"Sedang kerasukan kali," jawab Jackson cukup kejam.

"Aku tidak yakin, jika iya berarti Bambam-ie sedang dalam bahaya," ujar Youngjae, matanya menyipit sebelah.

"…" Mark menatap aneh dua orang yang berada diujung ruangan itu, entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa dua orang itu membicarakan dirinya.

Jinyoung tertawa kecil, karena dia tahu mengapa ekspresi Bambam yang ketakutan dan Jaebum yang sepertinya senang mengerjai sang maknae kedua itu.

**|517words|**

Kali ini tidak terlalu banyak Bnior moment, waduh =="


	3. 3-ONLY U

**Title : bounce series**

**Cast :**

**Im Jaebum a.k.a. JB (GOT7)**

**Park Jinyoung a.k.a. Junior (GOT7)**

**And others…**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**WARNING! YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : GOT7 ɷ JYP • ****bounce series ****ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : **** [This is a GOT7 Drable] Hanya berdua. Aku hanya menginginkan itu. BNior—JJ Project. Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**|Only you;|**

Jinyoung berdecih, punggungnya bersandar ditembok tempat mereka syuting film—Dream High 2. Sebagai pemeran Jung Uibong, si siswa yang mengaku memiliki bakat dance hebat, Jinyoung tidak sesering Jaebum untuk berakting, hanya beberapa kali saja, walau sejak lewat episode sepuluh dirinya cukup sering muncul.

Tapi tetap saja Jinyoung cemburu.

Yeah, cemburu.

Jaebum yang memerankan JB—dirinya sendiri—di Dream High 2 ini dekat dengan pemeran wanita utama, Kang Sora yang memerankan Shin Haesung. Bahkan sampai mencium pipi—

Ukh, Jinyoung hanya bisa menggigit bibir menahan teriakan amarahnya. Dia harus bersikap prefesional, jangan marah hanya dengan masalah sepele ini. Lagipula ini hanya drama—

"Noona, ini untuk mu,"

"Terima kasih Jaebum-a…."

—kan….?

Bahkan saat _break_ pun mereka dekat, aarrghh!

Yeonjoo si Lee Seul, pemeran anak presiden Lee hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Jangan memperlihatkan hal menjijikan itu dikawasan syuting, Jinyoung-ssi," ucap Yeonjoo, bermaksud mengingatkan sih.

"Asal kau tahu Yeonjoo-ssi, aku hanya menatap tajam Jaebum hyung dan Sora noona, bukan melakukan hal menjijikan yang seperti kau bilang," desis Jinyoung, tidak sadar bahwa dirinya mengepal erat sumpit.

"Lanjutkan makan mu, jikau ingin marah dengan Jaebum-ssi, lebih baik di dorm kalian saja," ucap Yeonjoo, menyelesaikan makannya.

Jinyoung berdecak dan dengan rakus memakan makanannya.

Dia ingin syuting hari ini cepat selesai dan dia sampai didorm lebih dulu dari Jaebum.

**.**

Tapi sepertinya mustahil datang lebih dulu di dorm dari Jaebum. Karena manajer tidak akan membiarkan mereka terpisah—dengan kata lain tidak ingin repot-repot untuk melakukan dua kali, lebih baik langsung saja mengantar mereka berdua bukan?

Jaebum yang bingung dengan tingkah teman satu grup nya itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri ketika pintu kamar Jinyoung ditutup keras oleh pemiliknya sendiri.

'_Mungkin sedang datang bulan—_' pikir Jaebum berlalu kekamarnya sendiri.

Pikirkan kembali Jaebum-a, laki-laki datang bulan?

**.**

Jinyoung menghela nafas keras, tapi teredam oleh keberisikan lokasi syuting ini.

Matanya menatap Jaebum yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk syuting episode dua belas—bersama dirinya juga sih. Dia harus menahan diri, untuk kesuksesan drama nya ini.

Disaat syutingpun, dia berdiri dibelakang Sora—Shin Haesung, menyaksikan sendiri Jaebum menyatakan cinta kepada Haesung itu—

'_Ingat Park Jinyoung! Ini hanya drama!'_

Berkali-kali Jinyoung memaki dirinya sendiri didalam hati.

"_Cut_! Bagus sekali!"

Jinyoung menghela nafas lega, begitu pula dengan pemain lainnya. Tanpa buang waktu dirinya berbalik dan menuju ruang pengganti pakaian—biarlah dia disana sebentar.

**.**

"Junior….?"

Jaebum masuk perlahan ke ruang ganti pakaian itu, dirinya disuruh memanggil teman satu grup nya itu untuk melanjutkan syuting.

"Huks—hiks—hyung sialan—huks—"

Jaebum mengeryit, itukan suara Jinyoung—yang sedang menangis? Kenapa?!

"Junior!"

Jaebum berlari kearah teman nya itu yang tengah bersembunyi diantara tumpukan pakaian, memegang kedua bahu kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa, Junior? Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaebum khawatir.

"Huks—lepaskan hyung! Tidak peka! Pergi saja sana!" bukannya menjawab, Jinyoung melepas kasar tangan Jaebum yang memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Tidak peka? Apa maksud mu?" tanya Jaebum—jujur saja dia bingung.

"Masih bertanya lagi! Lalu apa maksud yang hyung katakan saat trainee dulu! Pembohong!"

Jaebum menggeram gemas melihat tingkah laku Jinyoung—ukh, seperti anak kecil saja.

"Junior, jelaskan."

Jinyoung tidak bisa membantah ketika kedua mata tajam milik Jaebum itu menatap mata sembab dirinya.

"Hyung berani-beraninya bermesraan dengan Sora noona didepan ku—huks—aku tahu itu hanya untuk drama ini—tapi—hiks—hyung sama sekali tidak mau minta maaf kepada ku—hiks—apa hyung tidak tahu aku menahan semuanya sejak awal syuting? Aku kira hyung akan meminta maaf kepada ku—nyatanya tidak—hyung munafik! Aku benci hyung! Lebih baik kita putus saj—"

**Grep.**

**Cup.**

Jaebum memeluk Jinyoung dengan erat, tidak lupa bibirnya mencium bibir manis milik Jinyoung sendiri. Jinyoung hanya diam, sambil menangis pelan.

Cukup lama mencium Jinyoung, Jaebum melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Dengan Junior, aku melakukan itu untuk syuting. Hanya untuk prefesionalitas kita, dan apa kata sajangnim, ini juga untuk membuat JJ Project semakin terkenal, bukan? Dan aku minta maaf karena tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini cemburu—pfft—jujur saja itu sangat kekanak-kanakan—auch!"

Jaebum meringis menerima pukulan telak dari Jinyoung.

"Hyung diam saja jika ingin meledek ku! Minggir aku mau kembali ke lokasi syuting!" Jinyoung berdiri, namun segera pula Jaebum berdiri dan menahan jalan Jinyoung.

"Hyung~!" rengek Jinyoung.

Jaebum terkekeh, "Poppo?"

Jinyoung mendengus, dengan malu-malu mencium bibir Jaebum, "Sudah, sana hyung! Kita lanjutkan saja di dorm!"

Jinyoung langsung pergi, dengan wajah memerah jikau ingin tahu. Dan Jaebum? Oh, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan teman satu grup nya itu—

Atau kalian ingin tahu, bahwa sebenarnya mereka berdua sepasang kekasih sejak masa trainee?

**|734words|**

Gregetnya saya melihat JB bermesraan dengan Shin Haesung.

Wakwakwak.


	4. 4-MAKING OUT TOGETHER

**Title : bounce series**

**Cast :**

**Im Jaebum a.k.a. JB (GOT7)**

**Park Jinyoung a.k.a. Junior (GOT7)**

** And others… **

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**WARNING! YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : GOT7 ɷ JYP • ****bounce series ****ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : **** [This is a GOT7 Drable] Hanya berdua. Aku hanya menginginkan itu. BNior—JJ Project. Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**|Making out together;|**

Malam itu Jinyoung menarik Jaebum keluar dorm, katanya belanja malam sebelum besoknya melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka sebagai pemegang nama panggung JB dan Junior.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Hyung~ ayo kita ke toko itu,"

"Hyung, bagaimana, cocok tidak?"

"Hyung ingin apa? Biar aku yang belikan!"

"Hyung, kenapa diam saja?"

"Hyung?"

"Hyungie?"

"Hyung~!"

Jaebum memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan, suara merdu itu—terus memanggilnya dengan aura yang tidak enak, entah kenapa.

"Hyung, ayo kita makan dulu,"

Jinyoung menariknya kesebuah tempat makan sederhana namun elegan untuk ditempat mall seperti ini.

Jaebum melihat bagaimana Jinyoung makan dengan lahap—sama seperti dulu, begitu semangat dan rapih, jiwa masa mudanya sangat terlihat dari kedua manik bersinarnya itu.

"Hyung~ mengapa menatap ku seperti itu?" keluh Jinyoung dengan kedua pipinya bergembung karena makanan.

Bukannya menjawab, Jaebum terkekeh, "Habiskan dulu, Junior."

Dengan susah Jinyoung menelan makanannya, "Hyung, habis ini kita pulang nde~ dan aku ingin tidur bersama hyung~" rajuk Jinyoung dengan _puppy eyes_ nya itu.

Ternyata tidak ada salahnya berjalan capek dimalam hari ini—bisa mendapatkan tawaran tidur bersama itu adalah hal yang langka jika Jinyoung yang meminta.

Dengan seringai tipis, Jaebum menjawab, "Apa yang tidak untuk mu, Junior~"

"Eh hyung, kenapa kau menyeringai?"

**|197word|**


	5. 5-PLAY

" **bounce series "**

**|Play;|**

Kini mereka tengah syuting Real GOT7 episode sepuluh, sekalian syuting untuk MV lagu mereka yang berjudul 'Follow Me' sih.

Disini semua member bermain dengan puasnya, melupakan umur mereka yang sudah ada yang berkepala dua ataupun yang menuju kepala dua. Seakan mereka adalah anak kecil berusia dibawah sembilan tahun.

Jaebum tertawa bersama yang lain, tapi _hawk eyes_ nya selalu melihat keadaan, terutama keadaan Jinyoung—patnernya sejak masa mereka masuk bersama ke entertainment JYP ini. Ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi chubby milik lelaki yang tetap bersikukuh memanggilnya hyung walau umur mereka hanya berjarak beberapa bulan saja.

"Jackson-a, lihatlah Youngjae melihatmu dengan kejam," ucap Jaebum, memainkan batu-batu kecil dengan malas.

Jackson yang saat itu sedang membiarkan Bambam duduk dipangkuannya melirik sekilas, "Biarkan hyung—"

"Yugyeom memandangmu dengan cemburu," lanjut Jaebum santai, Bambam yang mendengar itu memasang wajah takutnya.

"Ja—Jaebum hyung, bagaimana dengan Mark hyung?" tanya Bambam.

"Diam saja, mengeluarkan aura suram," jawab Jaebum santai, dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan pertengkaran kecil antar pasangan—yang entah mengapa mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam waktu kurang dari setahun, eh kau juga seperti itu terhadap Jinyoung, Jaebum-ya.

"Aku tak tanggung jawab,"

Ingin sekali tertawa melihat raut muka Jackson dan Bambam yang memucat, tapi tak bisa, kini mereka harus melanjutkan syuting ketempat permainan selanjutkan.

'_Sekali-kali tak apalah seperti anak kecil,_' batin Jaebum mengikuti langkah Jinyoung yang entah mengapa langsung berdiri ketika _take_ di tempat ini sudah selesai.

**.**

Jinyoung merengut lucu, jika tidak ada kamera ingin sekali dirinya memukul dan menendang leader nya dengan sepuas mungkin, didudukkan pantatnya itu kursi kecil kereta untuk anak kecil itu. Sambil menunggu yang lain dia melihat bosan permainan-permainan disekitar.

"Yo, Junior,"

Jinyoung tersentak kaget, dia melihat Jaebum duduk dikursi kecil tempat gerbong kereta kecil ini—sama seperti dirinya. Dilihatnya sekeliling guna meminta bantuan, tapi—

Mark sudah berada di gerbong paling depan seperti pemandu jalan, lalu Jackson dan Bambam, dan di gerbong terakhir ada Youngjae dan Yugyeom yang dua-duanya mengeluarkan aura seram.

Tidak ada pilihan lain deh, lagipula Jinyoung ingin cepat syuting ini selesai dan pulang ke dorm untuk tidur dengan nyaman.

"Hei, Junior, kau kenapa?" Jaebum bertanya ditengah-tengah syuting seperti ini?! _Lagu sudah diputar, bodoh!,_ maki Jinyoung didalam hati.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Jinyoung ketus.

"Ada. Apa. Junior." Kembali Jaebum bertanya dengan nada serius dan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Selesai syuting," ujar Jinyoung, melanjutkan akting wajah lucunya ketika kamera menghampiri mereka.

Jaebum menyerah dan memilih melanjutkan syuting ini.

**-0o0-**

Kini mereka berada diluar mall tempat tadi menjalankan syuting, Jaebum terdiam, menunggu semuanya memasuki van untuk pulang ke dorm mereka. Setelah semuanya masuk, Jaebum menghela nafas, melihat ke atas langit yang gelap.

"Jaebum hyung, cepatlah!"

Teriakan Youngjae menyadarkan Jaebum, yang mau tidak mau harus masuk walau—entahlah, dia mempunyai aura tidak enak didalam sana.

.

Semuanya sudah berada dikamar, Jaebum tidak bisa tidur. Memandang pintu kamar sebrang dengan tatapan kosong. Janji yang tadi dibilang Jinyoung—tidak ditepati. Menjengkelkan memang, tapi Jaebum mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin dia kecapaian.

Tapi dia sudah terduduk lama diatas tempat tidurnya karena pikiran nya kalut oleh satu orang—Park Jinyoung, lelaki manis yang sejak awal debut sudah merangkap menjadi kekasihnya.

Dilirik _roommate_nya itu, Youngjae, lelaki yang memang manis dan sudah merangkap menjadi kekasih Jackson—dan Yugyeom. Ukh, Jaebum sendiri bingung mengapa tiga orang itu bisa dengan relanya berbagi, walau pada awalnya Youngjae dan Yugyeom lah yang merebut Jackson dan violaaa mereka menjadi tiga orang yang serasi.

Jaebum mendesah berat menyerah, mengalahkan ego akhirnya ia berdiri menuju kamar Jinyoung.

**Krek.**

"Junior,"

Hening, Jaebum sendiri bisa melihat Jinyoung sudah berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan terbalut selimut. Tapi Jaebum tahu, Jinyoung belum tidur.

"Junior-ie,"

Masih tidak menjawab.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur, Junior,"

Jaebum sepertinya memaksa untuk menanyakan masalah yang orang jenius seperti dirinya saja tidak tahu. Jikalau kau ingin tahu, Jinyoung kadang orang yang tidak mudah ditebak.

"Berhenti disana kakek-kakek, cukup kau berdiri didepan pintu,"

Perkataan Jinyoung yang ditambah suara serak berhasil membuat Jaebum yang awalnya ingin menghampiri Jinyoung tidak jadi.

Tapi, Jaebum menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan suara Jinyoung selain masalah serak.

"Kau habis menangis, Junior?" tanya Jaebum, berjalan amat pelan menuju Jinyoung.

"Tidak,"

Justru dengan jawaban itu Jaebum langsung mengetahui jawabannya. Menghela nafas, Jaebum menghampiri Jinyoung yang masih berselimut.

"Ada masalah apa lagi, Junior," tanya Jaebum, tersenyum tipis sembari mengelus rambut lurus milik rekannya yang menemaninya sejak masa audisi itu.

Jinyoung menggeleng, mencoba melepaskan tangan Jaebum dari kepalanya, "Ak—aku bilang tidak apa-apa, kakek-kakek!" cibir Jinyoung, Jaebum bisa melihat Jinyoung menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, menahan isak tangis yang entah sejak kapan itu.

"_Tell me_,"

"_No_,"

"_Why_,"

"'_Cause…_" Jinyoung terdiam sesaat, "kau memang tidak perlu tahu sama sekali, hyung…"

Menahan senyum lebarnya itu, Jaebum memilih ikut berbaring disamping Jinyoung, "Oh, uri Junior mulai berani merahasiakan sesuatu dariku rupanya—"

"Tidak!"

Jaebum menahan tawanya, "Jangan berteriak Junior, kau bisa menganggu member lain,"

"Aku tak peduli!"

Jinyoung tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan Jaebum sambil mengembungkan pipinya, ukh—imut. Tapi matanya yang memerah sehabis menangis itu membuat Jaebum menahan tangannya yang seakan reflek mencubit pipi Jinyoung jika melakukan hal imut.

"Kau habis menangis, Junior,"

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, _leader_,"

Suara Jinyoung bergetar, seakan ingin menangis lagi.

"_What wrong_ Junior? _For this time_, _tell me_," tanya Jaebum, mengusap pipi Jinyoung berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku…" Jinyoung menatap langsung mata Jaebum, "kau tahu hyung, jika aku memberi tahu hal ini kepada mu, kau akan berpikir lagi bahwa aku masih anak kecil," gerutu Jinyoung.

"Aku tak peduli kau seperti apa, kau tetaplah Park Jinyoung—Junior, dan aku mencintaimu Junior," ujar Jaebum.

Jinyoung menghela nafas menyerah, "Okey, aku…" Jinyoung menggigit bibirnya, "cemburu, sangat."

"Karena itu saja?" Jaebum hampir saja tertawa, namun langsung saja ditahan tepat dipangkal lidah, "karena Youngjae?" tebak Jaebum.

Jinyoung tidak menjawab.

"Yang menentukan pembagian kamar adalah saat kita undi, bukan?" Jaebum tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah childish Jinyoung-nya, "tapi itu hanya untuk publik, untuk kehidupan pribadi kita bisa bertukar kamar semaunya, kau lupa itu Junior?"

Jinyoung membuang muka, "Tentu saja tidak, tapi—aku masih tidak habis pikir mengapa hyung mau-mau nya saja berbagi kamar—bahkan satu kasur dengan Youngjae!"

"Bahkan Youngjae lebih sering tidur dengan Jackson," Jaebum menaikkan alisnya bingung, "tidak perlu dipikirkan sejauh itu Junior, bahkan aku sangat khawatir karena kau tidur sendiri,"

"Sudah kubilang hyung tidak mengerti," ternyata Jinyoung masih tetap dengan pendiriannya, seakan dirinya lah yang benar.

Jaebum menghela nafas, tidak ada cara lain selain cara ini.

"Junior,"—Jaebum.

"Sudah hyung, aku mau tidur," lengannya mengusap matanya, "keluar."

Jaebum menggeleng, dia masih berusaha sabar menghadapi sifat kekanak-kanakan Park Jinyoung ini. Namun detik selanjutnya, bibir tebal itu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini aku berada di atas mu, Jinyoungie~"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Lalu Jackson yang baru saja keluar dari dapur melihat Jaebum terlempar tidak elit dari kamar Jinyoung.

**|1107words|**

APA INI YATUHAN QAQ

Maaf karena lama, 4 bounce series yang kemarin itu dibuat tahun 2014, jadi intinya mah udah lama dan sekarang baru dilanjutin -,-

Ini Short-Fic ter-amburadul -,- but, thanks for ur review reader!

**Do you want to review this story? Keep calm and waiting for next story!**


End file.
